


Thank You

by StellarWing



Series: Because I could not stop for Death, He kindly stopped for me [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Background Carey Fangbattle/Killian - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWing/pseuds/StellarWing
Summary: [Spoilers for Story and Song]Lup hadn't initially been sure about Kravitz, but it seemed her brother had done alright.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> There is too much sadness in the world. This fic is 100% sunshine and rainbows.
> 
> If you are so inclined you should come [talk to me on Tumblr](https://stellarwing.tumblr.com/).

Carey and Killian's wedding was marvelous. There was so much happiness and love that it permeated the very atmosphere of the venue, raising the spirits of everyone in attendance.

Lup was absolutely giddy; everyone she loved was in one place, joyfully mingling in the reception hall. People were eating and laughing and taking turns approaching the table of the newly married couple to give their congratulations. And Lup was there to experience it all, _really_ experience it with a real body that she could use to touch and taste and _feel_ , thanks to the smartest and most awesome boyfriend ever.

All in all, things were pretty fucking great.

As her eyes scanned the room they landed on Kravitz, standing near the wall with a drink in his hand. He was alone for the moment, watching the festivities with a contented expression. He did not notice her gaze.

Something occurred to Lup as she spotted him, and she quickly turned to Barry beside her, patting the arm he had linked with hers to get his attention.

"Babe, could you go grab us something to drink? I wanna talk to the boss-man about something."

Barry smiled, eyes bright with an affection that hadn't dulled even after their decades together. Gods she loved him. "Of course. Would you like me to give you two some time?"

Dear, understanding Barry. He didn't even ask what it was about. "Maybe a few minutes. Shouldn't be long."

Barry nodded, lingering a moment longer as if reluctant to let go of her. Finally he unlinked their arms and stole a quick kiss, giving her one more radiant smile before heading toward the drink table.

Lup made her way over to Kravitz. He must have been distracted thinking about something, because he did not notice her approach until she was practically next to him. When he finally caught sight of her he turned and smiled warmly.

"Lup. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kravitz had a talent for sincerely delivering lines that would have sounded sarcastic coming from anyone else. It was kind of adorable.

She grinned in return. "Just saw you hanging out alone. Did the B-F ditch you? That's rough, buddy."

Kravitz gave a good-natured chuckle. "He just went to make sure the cake was ready. I thought I'd take a moment to enjoy the ambiance. Not that the company is unwelcome," he added with a smile.

"Good," she answered cheerfully, "Because I've got some truth to lay down on you."

When she spoke again, she shifted her voice to a more serious tone. "Listen, I know we don't really hang out just the two of us, and while I have the chance I just wanted to say... thank you. For... a lot of things."

His smile widened. "You're more than welcome. You do not owe me anything."

"Okay but for real," she pressed on, wanting to make absolute sure he understood how much she meant it. "I don't even just mean for getting me and Barry an awesome job and off the hook for all the necromancy shit. Which I crazy am thankful for, by the way. But also, thanks for... being pretty much the best boyfriend ever for my ridiculous brother."

His eyes softened noticeably when she mentioned Taako. "Please, don't thank me for that. It has never been anything but a joy for me."

"Too late, this is happening. I know Taako can be... a lot, and it means a lot to me that he found someone who sees how wonderful he is." She paused, considering her words, wanting to make sure they sounded sincere. "He's happier than I've seen him in decades, and I _know_ you're an important part of that."

Kravitz listened to her speak with a gentle smile on his face. "Hearing you say that makes me incredibly happy. Thank you."

Lup laughed and shook her head. "No no, you can't do that, I'm the one thanking you, remember?"

Kravitz laughed. "I'm happier than I have been in a long, long time too. It's been centuries since I've even had any real friends. This-" he made a vague gesture to the room, "-is something I never would have imagined I could be a part of again, after I died. Just being with Taako would make me happy, but he has given me so much more than that." He smiled again, that beautifully genuine smile. "You are thanking me for loving someone who has brightened my life unimaginably. The gratitude is mine."

Lup could feel her heart swell as he spoke. The more he denied her thanks, the more she was sure he deserved it. But she had no words to counter what he said, and no desire to do so. So instead she threw open her arms and pulled him into a hug, very nearly spilling his drink.

Kravitz set his glass on a nearby table so he could hug her back properly. He wasn't at all fazed by the sudden act, and she remembered Taako mentioning that Kravitz had a surprising fondness for physical shows of affection. Idly she wondered if he had always been that way, or if it was a consequence born from centuries of loneliness.

They pulled apart after a few seconds, and he looked at her with so much joy in his eyes that she could not help the wide smile that broke across her face.

Taako had done good.

As if summoned, the topic of their conversation suddenly appeared, approaching them with a grin. Lup watched Kravitz's face light up impossibly more when he spotted him, eyes bright with the same loving gaze that Barry often blessed her with.

The moment Taako was in reach, Kravitz pulled him close and gave him a short, sweet kiss. Taako beamed at him, practically radiating fondness.

"How is the cake, love?" Kravitz asked, hands still resting on Taako’s arms.

"They're bringing it out in a sec, you can see for yourself." Taako's voiced was filled with pride.

"Since you made it, I'm sure it will be amazing," Kravitz replied sincerely. He took one of Taako's hands in his and kissed it gently before intertwining their fingers.

Taako glanced back and forth between Kravitz and Lup. "Sooo, what were you guys chatting about? How awesome I am? How baller that meal was? You're welcome, by the way."

Lup couldn't help but laugh; he was obviously joking, but his first guess wasn't far from the truth. "Naw, I was just trying to figure out how someone as chill as Kravitz puts up with a dorkus like you."

"Because I'm beautiful," Taako answered matter-of-factly, earning a laugh from Kravitz. "I know someone with your tragic lack of fashion sense wouldn't understand."

"It certainly doesn't hurt," Kravitz said with a smile, pressing a kiss into his hair.

Just then Barry joined them and greeted them warmly, a drink in each hand. Knowing him as well as she did, Lup figured he must have been keeping an eye on them from a distance, and guessed that with Taako's appearance their private conversation must be over.

Lup smiled at him, happy to have him back at her side, taking one of the drinks with her left hand so that she could link her right arm in with his. And as she stood there, arm and arm with Barry, across from her brother and his doting boyfriend, she was overwhelmed with an incredible feeling of _rightness_. Somehow, a hundred systems and over a century away from her birthplace, she had ended up exactly where she was supposed to be.

And _fuck_ it feel good.


End file.
